Of Death's Great Passion
by Pensieve Plotter
Summary: Severus and Lily two lovers and both Death Eaters. Alternate universe. Severus and Lily marry and eventually construct the downfall of Voldemort through conceiving the Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.


**Note: This is completely spontaneous…I am trying to stretch my imagination. I think it is fun to just jump and start sometimes. I always had this in my mind. It is AU and arguably Lily, Snape, etc may not be in character. Well, maybe so but it is Alternate Universe. I am aiming for Severus and Lily to have a passionate romance here, whilst being embroiled in the War on the same side. **

**Chapter One: To be Engaged! **

Severus and Lily had already taken their vows to serve Lord Voldemort. Forever. But life was still there for them to live admist service unto death. Life was still calling but it was inexorable and stormy. It seemed their joy had no limits now that they were finally together….So Snape planned his marriage proposal for today. He would surprise Lily with it, woo her and make her want him and no other man ever again. But James was still presently alive….

So there were a few things to sort with Potter and his lot, those idiotic Marauders….And that is where our tale begins…. On a windy day in March, just a year out of Hogwarts.

"No mercy Lily. You are not going to give Potter a shred of sympathy when we've captured him!"

Lily tossed her head; red mouth set in a mutinous scowl. Yet her green eyes sparkled mischievously towards her lover. "Severus, please! Even our Master shows mercy. He is not as mad as everyone thinks. He has some virtue, ironically. Promise me you won't torture them! They are still my friends!"

Snape gritted his teeth but resolved not to tell Lily what was really on his mind. If she thought the Dark Lord would dole out a quick death to the three Wizards who defied him so many times, she was horribly naïve! Snape doubted it would be a painless end for James, Remus, and Sirius.

So what would it matter if he taunted James from the start? "I'll try not to," he said grudgingly.

"Good." Lily beamed at him.

"So this is the hiding place?" Said Snape, getting his bearings.

"Yes. Peter said they were using Grimmauld Place. It's a dodgey place isn't it?" Just two weeks ago, Wormtail had betrayed the Order of the Phoenix.

Snape nodded in agreement. Lily was concentrating; eyes fixated between muggle apartment complexes. Suddenly steps leading to a door materialized.

Lily led the way up the steps, her wand out now.

Snape whispered harshly, "Stop." Lily obeyed his command. They stood together on the precipice of entering the hideout. Before them the street teemed with muggle traffic. It was the five o'clock rush hour and muggles were honking in a furious hurry to get home to be their families. They couldn't see them.

But somebody else might be there….

Snape pointed his wand around. "Homenum revelio!"

Snape finally let his guard down, and whisked Lily into the house. "Okay. It looks like we weren't followed. Remember: The Dark Lord wants them to think they disappeared. Nobody can know we kidnapped them!"

Lily laughed. Snape was startled by her complete lack of fear. They were on a dangerous mission afterall! "Severus you are as astute as an Auror sometimes."

It was Snape's turn to laugh. He snorted with amusement, thin lips curling. "Aurors my dear capture Dark wizards. We're just the type they go after!"

Lily frowned. She didn't like to think of herself as the enemy. But she had reasons for joining the Death Eaters. Severus for one and Voldemort had accepted her into the group because she was such a rarity. It was indeed a rarity for a Mudblood to be so powerful.

The two donned their gleaming, silver masks, appearing magically on their faces with a whirl of their wands. Lily felt herself change into something else. Whenever she put her mask on she always felt different.

They crept up the stairs. From above they heard loud music playing by the Weird Sisters. The place was a mess, owl droppings, papers and parcels strewn all over the floors.

Lily and Severus continued onto the first landing and stopped. A second later Lily nearly jumped out of her skin at a blood-curdling scream!

"Mudbloods and filth! Tainting the turf of my ancestors! Get out! Mudbloods! Oh the horror destroying what nature made superior!"

Snape cursed and waved his wand to silence the portrait of Mrs. Black.

But it was too late. Sirius was above on the fourth floor, peering down the balcony. He had already heard the disturbance. Mrs. Black had given them away when they could have ambushed them.

"Hey, Remus….I think I heard something odd. Come have a look."

**NOTE: To be continued…and much more likely that will happen in the incident that I get reviews!**


End file.
